In recent years, increased input costs and an increased interest in precision agriculture practices have led to the development of in-field moisture measurement. However, existing systems generate moisture estimates that change with variables other than true moisture measurement. Thus there is a need in the art for improved systems, methods and apparatus for soil moisture monitoring.